


Waking Up

by Deadz116



Series: Married Life [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Wood, Protective Ysolda, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Lin has woken up & needs to go to the market but Ysolda wont let him leave the Bed
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ysolda
Series: Married Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022851
Kudos: 1





	Waking Up

lin twitched an eye open and knew it was the start of a new day "uuhhh well time to get up" he said in an annoyed tone. just as he sat up he felt a strong arm push him back down "where are you going" a cute but exhausted voice said to him. lin chuckled before trying get up again but then being pushed down again by both arms. Ysolda had her head resting on his chest "Love I need to go to the market for a bit, don't worry I'll be back" she shook her head and held on him tighter "No No Your not going anywhere" her eyes where barley open but she was so strong being able to hold him down while half asleep "ysolda I need to get up" he said with a grin, she decided to tangle her legs with his to prevent him from leaving "nope you are not leaving.

lin let out a sigh "fine I can stay for a while" ysolda lets out a small but achieved yay. she then starts to climb on and straddle him, she looked beautiful with her messy ginger hair and tired but awake eyes "good morning my love" she said putting her hands on his face "good morning to you too" the couple started kissing passionately, ysolda lets out a small moan before pulling away and staring deep into his eyes "ysolda" lin says "yes my love" she says while rubbing her finger down his jawline "Your biting your lip again" she makes a confused expression "is that a crime my Love" Lin shakes his head " you bite your lip whenever your thinking about messy things" he adds. ysolda grins and starts planting kisses all around his face "might, I add, my love, that you, are in, those messy thoughts" it was now lins turns to grin. he gives her a quick peck on the lips and tightens his hands on her waist and lifts and turns her around on the bed so he can be on top of her. lin pressed his lips into her forehead, she pulled him down to her lips and kissed him, the married couple both let out small moans. they both pull to look into each other eyes. ysolda pulls him downs to cuddle her as she wraps her arms around his body while lin wraps his around her body.  
"do you like my Gown" she asks. lin looks upon the dressing gown she's wearing which is as white as snow. while he is wearing only his underwear "you look like a princess" ysolda smiled and her wrapped her arms around him even tighter "now your never leaving my love" she says in a playfully serious tone.

"My Love would you mind unwrapping your legs from me" ysolda smirks "yes, yes I do mind my love, I said your not going anywhere" lin rolled his eyes "ysolda I'm serious I need to get supplies from the market" she once again shook her head " and i told you your not going anywhere".

all of a sudden the bedroom door flings open revealing Lydia in the door way "oh my" Lydia quickly covers her eyes , lin climbs off of ysolda "Lydia, hello, good morning" she nods at lin "thank you thane" she says "good morning Lydia" ysoldsa says "good, good morning miss ysolda" lin looks at the two women in the room with him both of their cheeks reddened "what do you want Lydia" he said in a polite tone "you, you wanted me to escort you to the market" lin remembered while climbing off the bed and standing up "oh yes, wait downstairs I'll be down in a few minutes" Lydia nods "of course thane, and can you fix that thing please" she leaves the room. he makes a confused expression "What thing?" ysolda looked confused at first but then looked down and figured it out. she puts her hand over her mouth and starts giggling. he looks down and saw that his member has stiffened  
"well.... this is embarrassing" ysolda burst out laughing this time, falling back on the bed in laughter. lin grabs ysolda's feet & pulls her down the bed and picks her up "my Love" she say's while giggling. she proceeds to wraps her legs around him "ok my love, I'm going to the market" Ysolda pouts "alright my Love, but bring me back Some bread" she gets out of his arms and stands up. "you better put some clothes on" she says while running hands up and down his chest "i'll do that" he says. ysolda starts walking out of the room. he grabs her hand and spins her around and plants a passionate kiss on her lips. "my love I have to go downstairs" she grins "oh so you have to go now" lin teases. she rolls her eyes "I'm going downstairs" she states before walking away. lin grabs her hand "one for the road" ysolda grins before giving him a goodbye kiss "Goodbye my love" she walks out of the bedroom. as Lin watched her walk away he realized how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, smart and faithful wife.


End file.
